It's Showtime! (Barney
'''It's Showtime! '''is the 19th episode in the eighth season of "Barney & Friends". It originally aired on May 13, 2004. Plot Barney and the children put on a talent show for their friends in the park. BJ has trouble deciding what talent he'll perform in the talent show, but when he's reminded to just be himself, he discovers a talent that rocks the park! '''Educational Theme: '''Talent Show / Perseverance '''Stories: '''The Sleeping Princess Summary from Barney: Season 8 Vol. 2 on Amazon, iTunes and Apple TV Recap The episode starts where Nick and Mario bought some cardboard boxes to the caboose. Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Writz) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Mario (Zackary Soza) * Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) Songs # Barney Theme Song (sung by the kids) # Colors Make Me Happy (sung by Barney, Nick and Mario) # I Can Be Anything (sung by Barney, Nick, Mario, Sarah and Whitney) # Puttin' on a Show (sung by Barney, Nick, Mario, Sarah and Whitney) # What If You Could Be in the Spotlight? (sung by Barney, Mario, Whitney, and Nick) # Peter Piper (performed by BJ and Barney) # The Sleeping Princess (sung by Sarah and Barney) # Boom, Boom! Ain't Great to Be Crazy? (sung by Barney, Nick, Mario, Sarah and Whitney) # A Silly Hat (sung by Nick, Barney, Mario, Sarah, and Whitney) # The Dino Dance (sung by BJ, Barney, Nick, Mario, Sarah and Whitney) # I Love You (sung by Barney, Nick, Mario, Sarah and Whitney) Trivia * Mario wears the same shirt from "Dance with Me! (Barney Season 8 Pilot video)". * Sarah wears the same shirt from "It's Your Birthday, Barney! (Barney & Friends Season 8 episode)". * Production for this episode took place in August 2002. Promotion PBS/PBS Kids Fundings for this episode Scare Factor * - A scene of BJ riding his scooter through the curtains * Sound Effects Used Hollywoodedge, Whistle Zip (heard when BJ ) Hollywoodedge, Whistle (heard when BJ knocks over his musical instruments) Hollywoodedge, Quotes: Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Mario: * Nick: * * * * * * * Quote 2: * (after the song, "Colors Make Me Happy", Sarah and Whitney ) * * Quote 3: * (after the song, "I Can Be Anything") Quote 4: * Barney: (after the song, "Puttin' on a Show") * * * * * * Quote 5: * (after the song, "What If You Could Be in the Spotlight?") Quote 6: * (after the story/song, “The Sleeping Princess") * * * * Quote 7: * (Back in the caboose, Barney goes check to see what else is BJ's going to try to do for the talent show) * Barney: * BJ: * Barney: * BJ: * Barney: * (BJ ) * BJ: * Barney: * BJ: * Barney: * BJ: Quote 8: *(Back in the park, ) *Barney: *Sarah: *Barney: *Sarah: *Barney: *Whitney: *Nick: *Barney: *(The song starts for "Boom, Boom! Ain't Great to Be Crazy?") Quote 9: * (after the song, "Boom, Boom! Ain't Great to Be Crazy?") Quote 10: * (after the song, "A Silly Hat") Quote 11: * (Back in the caboose, Barney and the kids go check to see what else is BJ's going to try to do for the talent show) Quote 12: * (after the song, "The Dino Dance") Quote 13: * (after the song, "I Love You") Barney Says (It's Showtime!) Version 1 (Script) * () * Child Girl: Hey, everybody! It's time for "Barney Says"! * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! * (The segment starts) * Barney: * (The segment ends) Barney Says (It's Showtime!) Version 2 (Script) * () * Child Boy: Hey, everybody! It's time for "Barney Says"! * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! * (The segment starts) * Barney: * (The segment ends) Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children (It's Showtime!) Version 1 (Script) * () * Announcer: Every parent * (The segment starts) * Announcer: * (The segment ends) * Announcer: Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children (It's Showtime!) Version 2 (Script) * () * Announcer: Every parent * (The segment starts) * Announcer: * (The segment ends) * Announcer: Category:Barney & Friends Episodes